Deep Lyrics
by FalseMoon
Summary: Colección de Drabbles de distintas temáticas y, para no perder la costumbre, posiblemente sin trama.[[MelloxNear]] Advertencia: Spoilers
1. You know all the right things to say

_Notas de la Autora: Dedicado a Aniki para que, a su regreso, encuentre un poquito de mí aquí :D_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"You know all the right things to say" (1)

Se quedó quieto en su lugar tras la salida de L de su habitación.

Había escuchado cada palabra atentamente y, a pesar de que L le agradaba, se sintió utilizado y herido. Comprendía que sólo era sólo una más de las cosas que le ocultaba Wammy's House, pero de alguna forma no podía evitar el sentimiento.

La cercanía de L, sus palabras, su apoyo, era todo para encontrar al sucesor adecuado y, quizás, eso no tenía nada que ver con cosas personales. Ni sentimientos.

Prepararse...para reemplazarlo...

Tal vez L no lo entendía, no se sentía mal por ser candidato. No, para nada. Pero hablar de ello en un momento así sólo podía significar que el caso en el que actualmente trabajaba, significaba la muerte segura.

Convertirse en el nuevo L implicaba que el anterior había muerto.

Sospechar su propia muerte...Y compartirla con los seres que le amaban (Porque sabía que, sin demostrarlo, Near le amaba tanto como él)...

¿No era eso mucha crueldad, mucho egoísmo?

-Al parecer- Murmuró Near con un tono de indiferencia que helaría a cualquiera -Somos los juguetes de Wammy's House- Completó. Y ese "somos" incluía también a Elle Lawliet que, acostumbrado ya a ello, ni siquiera lo consideraba ya algo impactante.

Mello no contestó.

Near, por su parte, se levantó y rodeándole los hombros (Con un sentimiento que casi se podría decir que era dulzura), le susurró que debía convertirse, entonces, en el mejor juguete que Wammy's House hubiese tenido jamás.

-A nadie más podré desearle tanto que el destino le deje caer. Sé muy bien que te crearás tu propio camino- Y lo soltó. Salió de su habitación para no dejarle ver después si estaba herido.

Volvieron simplemente a luchar entre ellos para no sentir que los hilos seguían moviéndose.

-----

(1)Extraído de "Too Little Too Late" (Ésta canción tampoco me pertenece)


	2. I just need to know

_Notas de la Autora: Con agradecimientos para **Neferura. K** y **Saint Cutters**_

_------------------------------_

"I just need to know whatever has happened" (1)

No quería saber qué significaba ahora ese desasosiego. O, mejor dicho, lo intuía, pero no planeaba abrir los ojos ante esa realidad.

Hacía poco que Mello se había negado a trabajar junto a él, y luego había partido sin rumbo aparente.

Se sentía herido, sí, pero no era algo que importase demasiado porque sabía desde un principio que esa iba a ser la reacción del rubio y, sin embargo, había algo más que lo tenía en un estado deplorable.

Preocupación.

¿Tanto lo odiaba?

Incluso de lejos, ya fuera de su camino, dejando de ser rivales directos, Mello estaba allí, lastimándolo. Eso era nuevo.

A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, años y años de reclamos sin justificación, de miradas de odio, de palabras supuestamente hirientes (Nunca dichas con esa intención, sino con la de sentirse mejor él mismo), no se había sentido así hasta ese momento.

Sonrió sarcásticamente y se dijo que era obvio.

Era Mello, después de todo. Él siempre lograba cosas que nadie más podía lograr.

De hecho, creía recordar que la primera palabra que pronunció tras llegar a Wammy's House (Un "Cállate"), se la había dicho al rubio. No lo podían culpar, era realmente exasperante cuando se lo proponía.

Cuando se percató de sus propios pensamientos admitió que había recuerdos buenos y malos. Los malos, en ese momento y para su desgracia, no sobresalían mucho.

Para Mello posiblemente él no había significado más que una persona más a la que debía derrotar para colocarse en la cima (Llegar a ser el digno sucesor de L), pero para Near, hacerlo caer, obligarlo a levantarse y verlo mejorar se había convertido en todo.

En su mundo. En su centro. En su motivo para vivir.

Mientras miraba el último puzzle que había armado y recorría el contorno de cada pieza, la presión en su pecho se acrecentó un poco. Esta vez era rabia (Por supuesto, no lo demostró).

Detestaba sentirse ignorante. Detestaba no saber cómo y dónde estaba Mello. Su mundo.

Había perdido su centro, ahora buscaría como retarlo nuevamente, para regresarlo a su lado.

------------------------------------------

(1) Extraído de "Somewhere" (No me pertenece)


	3. Perfect by nature

_Notas de la Autora: Con agradecimientos para **Kamimura**, __**Lía Lerena **y__** Saint Cutters.**_

_PD¡Un poco menos de OOC¡Lo logré! _

_------------------------------_

"Perfect by nature" (1)

A veces se preguntaba si su mirada siempre había estado así de vacía e impenetrable o era sólo uno de las tantas virtudes (O defectos, según se vea) que el pequeño había obtenido con el paso de los años a fuerza de exigencias que nunca paraban.

Tal vez era por algún trauma o cosas similares, porque no creía que alguien pudiese ser así por gusto.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de ser más joven, Near estaba seco. Sus ojos no expresaban nada, no reía y pocas eran las cosas que llamaban su atención.

En algunas ocasiones parecía estar incluso en estado vegetal por la carencia de movimiento.

Muerto. Parecía muerto.

Un cadáver que se movía por y para Wammy's House.

Mello prefería no pensar en eso, porque era lo que le hacía enfadar tanto del niño de los puzzles.

Él prefería vivir por sí mismo, por lo que sentía, por lo que deseaba. Por el momento lo que deseaba era reconocimiento y por ello luchaba contra Near y contra quien fuese que se le atravesara en el camino. Quería ser el mejor. Pero sin importar cuanto se esforzase, siempre perdía contra alguien que ni siquiera tenía un motivo real para vivir.

Quizá era eso el "algo" que lo llevaba a mirar al otro, a prestarle la atención que éste no pedía.

Se entremezclaban emociones que no podía soportar, pero distinguía entre ellas la furia.

Ahora, fuera de la prisión que era Wammy's House, el reconocimiento importaba poco. Lo que quería era destrozar a Near.

Hacerlo pedazos, romper todos sus esquemas y arrebatarle el triunfo de las manos. Matarlo, tal vez.

Pensaba seriamente que esa sería la única forma de poder ver en su rostro otra expresión, porque repudiaba esa impasividad perpetua como de muñeco de porcelana. Esa expresión que con el tiempo ya le parecía torcida.

Necesitaba ser él quien viese algo, cualquier cosa, en el chico de cabello blanco, necesitaba sentir que era capaz de quitarle un poco de perfección a ese genio.

_------------------------------_

(1) Extraído de "Everybody's fool" (No me pertenece)


	4. Wonder what's wrong with me

_Notas de la autora: Otro MelloxNear para Aniki n.n Me falta uno para cumplir mi reto personal XD_

_Con un enorme "gracias" para __**Kamimura**_**-**_san_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

(1) "Wonder what's wrong with me"

Recibió la noticia con la misma expresión de siempre y, a pesar de que Mello, a su lado, tuvo una reacción agresiva, no se sintió capaz de hacer algo más que aceptar el destino que le había sido preparado desde su ingreso a Wammy's House.

Incluso observó como Mello rechazaba aquel lugar por el que tanto había luchado, pero no tuvo ninguna otra reacción que la de mirarlo unos cuantos segundos, sin ningún sentimiento en la mirada.

Las dos personas más importantes en su vida, su ejemplo a seguir y su rival, se marchaban casi al mismo tiempo, dejándole algo sin sentido a lo que no podía llamar vida...Y, por supuesto, tampoco le podía llamar muerte. No estaba muriendo de tristeza por su partida.

Seguía siendo el único posible reemplazo de Elle, la misteriosa sombra que se encargaría de mantener "limpio" el mundo que le rodeaba sin condiciones ni protestas. No podía echar todo abajo sólo porque Mello estaba siendo egoísta y estúpido.

Había estado tanto tiempo en su habitación, encerrado en su pequeño mundo de juguetes armables, que ya ni siquiera podía mirar a otros sin sentirse diferente, ajeno a ellos. Incluso era diferente a Mello, a pesar de que éste compartía el mismo don maldito.

Era conciente de que incluso superaba al rubio, pero...

¿Por qué, aún habiendo conseguido el titulo que tanto había deseado, sentía que algo estaba mal? Algo faltaba.

Era todo demasiado_ perfecto_. Tal vez eso era lo que estaba mal.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que le exigieran emociones, necesitaba que le _provocasen_ cualquier sentimiento por ínfimo que fuese, necesitaba todos esos reclamos para saber que estaba fallando al no llorar, reír o rabiar.

Fallar. Eso lo hacía mejorar, lo hacía sentir _humano_ aunque fuese sólo por unos instantes.

Seguramente de ahora en adelante seguiría buscando a alguien más que lo hiciera ver que estaba mal, que había errores en sí mismo. Y, sin embargo, sabía que sólo una persona se había tomado el tiempo para hacérselo notar y que, probablemente, nadie lo volvería a hacer.

Mello.

Lo iba a extrañar.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

(1) Extraído de Lithium (No me pertenece)


	5. I wonder if it even makes a difference

_Notas de la Autora: Con agradecimientos para __**Kamimura**,__**Lía Lerena** __y, sobre todo, a __**Misao**__, mi querida Mi-chan._

_Este capítulo es tuyo, Mi-chan y, con él, una parte de mi corazón._

-------------------------

(1) "I wonder if it even makes a difference to try"

Autistismo.

Durante mucho tiempo, fue sólo una palabra más.

Estaba escrita en el diccionario, eso era todo. No había nada de interesante en ello. Era una de tantas cosas irrelevantes para el rubio.

_Autismo: __Síndrome infantil caracterizado por la incapacidad congénita de establecer contacto verbal y afectivo con las personas y por la necesidad de mantener absolutamente estable su entorno._

Hasta que llegó él.

Supo desde el primer instante que no era normal. Y tal vez era precisamente eso, el no ser "normal" lo que llamó su atención en primer lugar.

Un niño autista. De apariencia adorable, puede ser, pero jamás a quien abrazarías con un amor incondicional porque sería estúpido y nulamente recíproco.

Inspiraba compasión en todo aquel que le rodeaba, exceptuándolo a él.

A pesar de que a penas se movía y de que seguía con la misma mirada perdida de siempre, algo lo hacia mirarle, sin ser compasión ni ningún otro sentimiento comprensible (De momento), y seguía allí aún pasados ya los primeros días.

Instinto. Algo amenazaba su entorno actual e internamente lo intuía con la astucia de la que siempre había sido poseedor. Pero, claro, eso lo supo hasta tiempo después.

¿Quién diría que sería desplazado al segundo lugar por ese niñito albino?

Resultaba patético ser superado una y otra vez por quien no demostraba interés en vivir siquiera. Era muy frustrante, también.

Entonces los reclamos y todas aquellas cosas malas que podía decir de esa persona, las decía.

Tenía razones de sobra para ello.

Pero…Si hablaba con él, si lo amenazaba, incluso si llegaba a lastimarlo físicamente. No había ninguna diferencia y, sin embargo, no quería dejarlo. Se lo tomaba como un reto, una promesa a sí mismo.

Así fuese lo ultimo que hiciera, conseguiría que Near viera su tranquilo mundo modificado.

...Y Mello nunca lo supo, pero sí lo logró.

Sin él, el mundo de Near ya no era tranquilo.

-------------------------

Extraído de "Make me wonder" (No me pertenece)


End file.
